


Shotgun, Baby

by PrinceSkylar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Injured Damian, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, jason is just trying to help, mentioned Robinpile, mentioned Tim/Dick/Jason/Damian, reference to sex, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason tries to get Damian high while he's stuck in bed after an injury. Jason's got just the way to teach their youngest brother the right way to smoke. Making out may or may not be in Jason's plan for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So Damian's about sixteen here, probably? I didn't specify, so the underage warning is there just to be safe.

Jason was a pro when it came to sneaking into places; Bruce had given all of them that skill when they were young. Of course, no amount of training had taken Damian Wayne into consideration, so it wasn't too much of a surprise to Jason to find the teenager standing on his bed in a fighting stance. Jason would have laughed, but the bandages wrapped around Damian's right arm and the stitches on the side of his face just made Jason feel bad. Sure, Damian looked a little goofy with his messy bed hair and pajamas, but Damian was also injured, and Jason wasn't going to laugh at that.

"Easy, Babybat, it's me," Jason scoffed and tugged his helmet off, setting it on a dresser. "Bruce still has you on rest then, I take it?"

Damian huffed, nose crinkling as he frowned and sat down on his bed. He glanced at Jason again before he spoke, "That should be obvious. Honestly, my arm isn't even broken."

"Well, it's still cut up pretty bad," Jason pointed out as he strode across the room and sat down on the edge of Damian's bed. "Those guys got ya good. Bruce is right keeping you here to rest."

"That's what Dick said," Damian grunted. "And he won't be back in Gotham for at least another two weeks and the same with Tim. Ridiculous."

Jason smiled a bit, amused at the teenager's irritation, and mostly happy to hear Damian use their first names instead of their last names; he wasn't in too bad of a mood, then. "So it's just us! Wonderful. Ah, but before you even try, I'm not going to let you sneak out. I so don't want to deal with Bruce yelling about you not being patient."

"As much as I would like to do so, I can't," Damian grunted. "...My arm hurts and I have a headache from Hell. So, luckily for you, I won't be going anywhere."

Jason snorted, nodding. "I figured you'd be in some pain so I brought a little something. You don't have to if you don't want to-"

"If you snuck into my room to have sex while I'm injured I'm going to call Dick and have him come early and kick your ass," Damian cut in, eyes narrowed at the older man.

Jason blinked and snorted loudly, rolling his eyes as he reached out to ruffle Damian's dark hair. "That's not what I mean." He said, pulling out a baggie from his pocket and tossing it into Damian's lap.

Damian arched an eyebrow at him and picked up the baggie, examining it. He blinked, a rare look of surprise on his face. "You brought weed? You're trying to get me high?"

"It'll help with the pain and headache," He told him, rolling his shoulders in a lazy shrug. "You don't have to, but it won't hurt."

"It would impair my abilities." Damian replied stiffly, nose crinkling again as he stared at the bag.

Jason laughed out loud. "What abilities? You're on bed rest for at least a week, kid. It doesn't matter if it impairs any abilities 'cause you won't be using them."

Damian frowned and stared at the bag some more, thinking it over. Jason watched him, maybe just a little bit more anxious than needed. It was a bit of a long shot, what he was doing, but he wasn't as good with dealing with injured people as Dick and Tim were. Dick and Tim were the nurses of the family; Jason just knew how to make pain go away for a bit. He was only a little startled when Damian tossed the bag back to him.

"Fine," The teenager muttered, crossing his arms. "Let's do it."

"Have you ever done it before?" Jason asked, already knowing the answer as he fished one of the blunts out from the baggie.

"As if mother would have let me," Damian snorted, pausing for a second. "Or father, for that matter."

"Figured," Jason chuckled as he pulled out a lighter and lit one end.

Damian frowned as he watched the other, eyes following Jason's movements as he brought the thing to his lips and took a long, steady drag. When he let it out slowly a few moments later, Damian cocked his head to the side. Jason held it out to him, smiling a bit. "Go for it."

Damian took the blunt between his fingers, eyeing it with a look that Jason could only describe as unease. Which, really, was a bit unlike Damian. The unease was washed away and replaced by that all too familiar look of determination, and Damian nodded before he brought it up to his lips and took a breath.

Jason laughed a little louder than expected when Damian started coughing, holding the blunt out to him and making an irritated noise. "That wasn't pleasurable in the _slightest_!"

"Well, no shit," Jason snickered, taking it from him and watching Damian cough a couple more times. "Don't take such a deep breath; try again."

"No," Damian leaned back a little and looked away, frowning. "It burns my throat and the coughing makes my head hurt more. I'll pass."

"Ah, come on, Babybat," Jason prodded, frowning a bit. "Once you get in the swing of it then it'll be fine, I swear."

Damian didn't reply, eyes still averted and arms crossed yet again. On one level the pouting was cute. On another, though, Jason just felt worse for making Damian feel even worse than he did. Guilt wasn't something Jason liked, especially when Dick, Tim, or Damian were involved. He heaved a sigh and took a lazy drag for himself, letting it out slowly. His eyes widened a bit, remembering something, and he turned to Damian again. "I have an idea. Just trust me, babe, okay?"

Damian didn't look impressed, but he sighed as he watched Jason take another drag. "What do you think you're going to do no- _mmph_!"

Jason had grabbed Damian's chin, pressing his mouth to Damian's partially open one. Damian struggled only for a second, relaxing into Jason. Jason made an approving noise, gently exhaling the smoke into Damian's mouth. Damian inhaled it as Jason parted their lips, and Jason smiled as he watched Damian exhale it slowly. He grinned at the teenager's surprised expression. "Like that, Babybat?"

Damian actually blushed, nodding. "Yes...where did you learn a trick like that, Todd?"

Jason shrugged a bit. "Somewhere. I taught Dick like this, too."

Damian snorted softly. "He does this?"

"Once in a while," Jason murmured as he breathed in more and leaned over to press his lips to the other's.

Damian was more eager, and expecting, this time. He shifted closer and situated himself in Jason's lap, sucking the smoke from the other's mouth. Jason grunted softly, one hand settling on Damian's hip while the other held the blunt enough away from them. Damian parted their lips enough to exhale the smoke and then he was kissing Jason again, hands fisting in his hair and tongue pushing past Jason's lips. Jason held the other's hip a little tighter, catching Damian's lower lip between his teeth and nibbling it lightly before he pulled away. That drew a soft hiss from the other, and Jason smiled at him. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

A smirk tugged at Damian lips before he made a slightly annoyed face, dropping his right hand from Jason's hair. "Hurt my hand a bit, though. The cuts are still really painful...unfortunately."

Jason brought Damian's hand up to his lips, kissing it gently, before he eyed the bandages that wrapped up from Damian's wrist up to his shoulder. "It'll be fine soon, Babybat. Bet Dick will turn into a total mother hen when he see's. You didn't tell him how bad it was, did you?"

Damian smirked again, plucking the blunt from Jason's hand and taking a drag, coughing once before he said, "I simply told him that I had a bit of a cut. Telling him that my entire arm had been slashed up in a fight would have made him over react."

"And Tim?" Jason raised an eyebrow at him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

Damian shrugged. "...Told him the same thing but it's _Tim_. He didn't believe me."

"Of course not," Jason smiled. Damian held the blunt out to him and Jason leaned over a bit to take a long drag, letting it out slowly as he watched Damian do the same. A small laugh escaped his lips and he pressed a kiss to Damian's tan neck, biting down enough to drag a small gasp from the other.

"Jason, I'm too injured," Damian warned.

"I'm not starting anything," Jason assured, smiling at him as Damian frowned. "Really. Maybe in the morning, sure, but right now I'm just touching a little."

"There's so such thing as a little bit of touching with you," Damian retorted, rolling his eyes. He glanced at the blunt again and smiled a bit. "Want to show me that thing again?"

"For you, baby, anything," Jason smiled softly, taking the blunt from Damian's fingers and pressing a kiss to his lips. "We can do this all night, if you want."

Damian nipped Jason's lips lightly, smirking again. "Don't be too irritating and you can do me all night instead."


End file.
